Ledgendary Mutants
by Ronwyn The Queen of Darkness
Summary: They thought the fight was over when they left the digital world. Now the Ledgendary warriors must face evil in their own world. With the help of Ophanimon, their spirts are returned in an usual way. Now their not digimon, but mutants. Digimon Xmen xover
1. Prologue

**Ok, super short I know but I had to get his out first. I had to decide how to break up the story after all. To all people who had looked at my other fics, IM SORRY! I will be working on them as soon as I get past this little block in my head. For now, enjoy this unusual cross over.**

Prologue

It had been over three months since the group had returned to the digital world. In some ways, things had changed drastically, and in other ways it hadn't changed at all. The whole group had kept in contact, and met on a weekly basis just to catch up.

J.P. still flirted with Zoe, though he seemed more serious about it and she seemed less disgusted. Tommy, being the youngest, still acted like a happy little kid. But he didn't take bullying anymore, and acted more mature when faced with a problem. Tommy's parents were secretly worried about the change in him. Takuya still had an energetic and athletic based attitude, but he was also better at taking charge of a situation and being responsible. He also got along much better with his little brother, though they still fought occasionally like brothers usually do. Koji and Koichi had been affected the most. It was akward at first, living with a twin. When they confronted their parents with the truth, they didn't try and split them up again. They shared a room, and their parents set up a visiting rights plan. They stayed at their fathers during the weekdays, and their mothers during the weekends. After the first week, Koichi began having nightmares of his time as Duskmon. Koji acted more like the older brother, becoming rather protective of Koichi. And while Koji still had a tendency to brood, he was also more openly affectionate. Koichi on the other had was quiet and shy, preferring to stick to the shadows.

Despite all these changes in their lives, everyone was fairly happy. They didn't have to fight evil in their day to day lives. All that remained of their frightening and exciting trip to the digital world was the memories. But none of them knew this was all about to change. And this time it was their world that would need to help of the warriors of legend.

**Not much, like I said, but more is coming soon I promise. Read and tell me what you think! You might want to wait till the next chapter before making any judgments though.**


	2. Gifts

**I already had the second chapter in my head. Who knows how many chapters I can get up today. Anyway, heres some more exciting stuff.**

Chapter 1- Gifts

It started on the night before Koji and Koichi's birthday, the first birthday they would spend together. Everyone was finally sleep, and that's when they felt it. Something pull was pulling at them and a soft voice said, "Wake up." Koji was the first to open his eyes. He was lying on the ground, and the room he was in was pure white. All around him, his friends were just sitting up. They looked around, instantly alarmed.

"Wow." Takuya commented, "This is one of my more odd dreams." There was a bright flash of light, and standing in front of them was someone they had never expected to see again.

"Ophanimon!" Was the collective cry.

Takuya's mouth was hanging open, "I really am dreaming then?"

Ophanimon laughed, "Not exactly. Its more like I'm dreaming and brought you all into it with me."

"But why are we here?" Koji's tone was a bit more demanding. He knew Ophanimon would not have done something like this if something wasn't wrong.

Ophanimon grew very serious, "I will tell you, but you must not interrupt. I only have so much time left." They all nodded as one, not saying another word. "Its because your world is in danger. A war is growing. Until now it has been kept fairly quiet. But what erupts soon will affect everything, even the digital world." That really got everyones attention. They had all worked hard to restore the digital world.

"What could possibly be able to affect the digital world?" Koichi questioned, unable to remain silent.

Ophanimon gave him a small smile, "Human technology has become very advanced. It wont be long till they find a way to cross the bridge between our worlds. The evil that threatens your world will not stop there. The digital world will be the next to fall. In truth, the war that is growing is similar to the war between the human and beast digimon. With the help of a select few, humans have turned against their fellows." She glanced around as if looking for something, "My time grows ever shorter. I must get to my main reason for bringing you here. I am here to return your spirits to you. While digimon would cause to much attention in your world, there is another way. Yours spirits will truly become a part of you, fused in your blood. Your human bodies will change to accompany your powers and attacks. You will become what humans call mutants." She paused, letting that bit sink in, before continuing, "Your weapons can still be called when you need them, and you will learn to combine your powers as you once did to enhance the powers of Koji and Takuya. Be carefull, all of you. Your human bodies will not be able to control your powers at first. When you wake up, find each other and stay together. Help will come to you. Rest assured you will not be alone in the battle." Her body flickered like a bad hologram.

"Ophanimon!" Tommy cried out in alarm.

Opanimon glanced around again, "I have kept you here to long." She explained. The room around them glowed with such and intense light, that they were all forced to shield their eyes. "This will hurt, and for that I am sorry." Ophanimon said. The screams were almost simultaneous. The pain was like someone breaking everyone in your body while ripping you apart on the inside. The light surrounding them grew ever brighter as they were dragged back to conciousness. All expect Koichi. He felt the pain, but everything just grew darker and darker to him. The pain stopped suddenly, and the room around him was pitch black. He was all alone.

"Koji?" He called out tentatively. There was a dark chuckle in response to his call. "Who's there?!" Koichi demand, feeling scared for no reason he could understand.

"Who I am is not important." An unfamiliar voice said, echoing in the darkness.

"What do you want from me?" Koichi felt more uneasy by the second.

"Only to give you a gift. I wish to return your true power, the full power of darkenss." Koichi shivered. This reminded him too much of Cherubimon.

"I already have the true power of darkness." He insisted. The voice chuckled again.

"No, you don't. I can feel the darkness and despair in you, Koichi. Do you honestly think Koji cares about you the way he says he does? You've changed his whole life. He was happier before you showed up."

Koichi shook his head, "No." He snapped, "Stop it. I know what you're trying to do, and it wont work."

"And what about your mother? You hardly see her anymore."

Koichi shuddered, "Shut up!" He growled. But the voice was relentless.

"If your father really wanted you, he would have kept you in the first place instead of leaving you thinking he was dead."

Koichi felt himself fall to his knees, "Stop it." He whispered, his voice weak. Whoever it was, was addressing his fears and insecurities.

"You want me to stop?" The voice mocked. Koichi nodded weakly, not sure if he could be seen or not. "Then except what I offer you Koichi. Its my gift to you on your birthday." Koichi just nodded weakly. He justed wanted it to stop. He would have done anything to make whoever it was shut up.

The voice chuckled again, "Very well then." A cold feeling crept up his body, and then the pain started again. This time it was even worse. The world lightened around him, and he to was dragged back to the fully waking world.

Ok, read and tell what you think!


End file.
